


Let Me Just Give Up (Final Feliz)

by SophiaSakumotoSM



Series: Let Me Just Give Up [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSakumotoSM/pseuds/SophiaSakumotoSM
Summary: Podrán salvarlo?





	Let Me Just Give Up (Final Feliz)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora mi corazón no duele tanto(?   
> Este no es en realidad un final feliz, es más que nada uno mejor, o como dije, un final que no me haga mal jeje.
> 
> Disfruten! :3

Jim, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Oswald le dijo. Él había pedido perdón, había agradecido, y había dicho adiós… Era tan extraño, solo cuando se fue, se permitió sentir culpa. Él sabía que debía pedir perdón también. Tantas veces que lo traicionó, lo entregó a la muerte. Tal vez lo había salvado una vez, pero cuantas veces lo había dejado abandonado cuando pidió ayuda? Cuantas veces lo echó, lo despreció. Cuántas veces había visto lágrimas y lastimados en sus ojos cuando rechazaba. Oswald solo quería su amistad, nunca olvidará cómo sus ojos se iluminaban y lo miraban como si fuera la cosa más admirable y hermosa que existía… Sólo Oswald lo miraba así, ni Lee, ni Bárbara, ni Sofía, sólo Oswald… y no importaba cuanto lo lastimara, él volvía, él lo ayudaba, le concedía cualquier favor, esperando que en algún momento el detective aceptará que eran amigos, pero se conformaba con el solo hecho de hacer algo por Jim.

La cara de decepción y tristeza de Oswald al decir que lamentaba salvarle la vida pasó por su cabeza, haciendo que su pecho se apretara. Eran mentiras, todo lo que decía lo era, pero lastimaban, el sabía que lastimaba al hombre diciendo y haciendo eso, en el fondo de su corazón, él sabía que lo hacía para que lo odiara y alejara de él, pero nunca lo hacía…

Ahora estaba fuera de la estación, disfrutando el aire, pensando. La carta que Oswald le dio estaba en su abrigo. Se sintió curioso por abrirla, pero decidió que le haría caso.

Él levantó su cabeza, y vio el cielo gris… Cada vez que lo veía sentía ese presentimiento en su estómago y pecho de que algo andaba mal, pero estaba en Gotham, podría ser tan sólo su instinto y complejo de héroe.

~~•~~

Lee estaba sentada en la silla de Edward. Ella miraba la carta, Ed le había dicho que no la abriera, pero su curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.   
Notó que Ed no regresaba, así que miró para ver si él venía y tomó la carta. Rompió el sobre con cuidado para que no se oyera y sacó la carta.

Ella leía atentamente, hasta que llegó a mitad de carta… él decía…

Solo tardó unos segundos para que Ed apareciera, y le quitará la carta con enojo. Pero ella ya había leído. Su boca estaba abierta al igual que sus ojos.

“Que haces leyendo mis cosas?” dijo enfadado, pero su enfado solo se cambio a confusión al ver a la chica “Qué sucede?” ahora oía preocupación en su voz.

“Él… él se…” lo miró, una mirada de miedo pasó por su cara “Ed, él intentará suicidarse" dijo finalmente, sintiendo que su garganta reseca repentinamente.

Ed por un momento, creyó que solo era una broma, pero al ver que el rostro de Lee no cambiaba, aquella idea se fue, y tomó la carta para leerla.

Era tan difícil concentrarse en ese momento, sus manos temblaban y su garganta se sentía seca. A medida que leía, su pulso se aceleraba más y más… llegó a esa parte… y miró a Lee.

“Hay que encontrarlo" fue lo único que Ed dijo y salió de la oficina prácticamente corriendo.

~~•~~

Jim estaba en su escritorio, mirando su bolígrafo. Había pensado mucho afuera. También había decidido muchas cosas, una de ellas era Oswald, debía hablar con él y poder aclarar su mente.  
Pero no sabía de qué manera llamar al hombre luego de lo que pasó hace 30 o 40 minutos atrás.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido. Al atender, reconoció es voz de inmediato.

“Qué quieres, Zsasz?” preguntó él con un tono cansado y enojado. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era una advertencia del asesino por alguien nuevo que quiere matarlo.

“Esto es importante, detective. Puede que sea tarde pero... “ se oía como luchaba consigo mismo por decir lo que sea que debía decir.

“Escucha no tengo tiempo para~” fue cortado por la voz del otro casi gritando.

“Es sobre Oswald!” dijo tan fuerte que casi aturde a Jim “Estoy en la parte trasera del recinto, ven aquí” dijo Victor y cortó la llamada.

Jim no tenía otra opción, así que se levantó y nuevamente fue donde minutos atrás estuvo con Oswald. 

Cuando llegó, Victor ya estaba allí. Su mirada era seria, muy distinta a la de diversión que siempre veía en el hombre calvo.

“Y bien? qué pasó con Oswald?” se sentía un poco incómodo llamándolo a Oswald por su nombre frente a alguien más, más con Victor, que trabajaba para él.

“Él… Diablos se que se enfadara si te digo pero… Oswald, él” era como si las palabras no salían de su boca.

“Ve directo al punto, Victor. ¿Qué sucede con Oswald?” preguntó Jim, cambiando su expresión dura con algo más profundo como preocupación.

Victor lo miró directo a los ojos “Él me pidió que lo llevará al puente, Gordon. Al puente en el que casi le disparas. Y en el que le disparó Nygma” ese recuerdo hizo que el estómago del detective se revolviera “Él quiere terminar… quiere terminar eso que ustedes no pudieron" 

Fue un momento, en el que el mundo paró, en el que todo estaba en silencio, sólo él… imágenes rápidas de él hoy, de la carta, la voz de Oswald en su mente diciendo “Adiós, viejo amigo”... 

“Qu~que?” se las arregló para decir, sacando las manos de sus caderas y dejándolas al costado.

“Lo que oíste. El me pidió que no dijera nada… pero mierda! No puedo! No puedo dejar que haga eso!” se pasó una mano por la cara desesperado “Necesito que vayas por él, Jim, por favor. Hazlo por favor" 

Era es agonizante súplica lo que hizo que Jim volviera. 

Justo cuando estaba por hablar, la puerta de la salida se abrió, dejando ver a Lee y a Ed.

~~•~~•~~

Victor les contó todo lo que debían saber, y ni bien terminó de decir todo, los tres salieron en busca del mafioso.

Ya que tardarían mucho, Jim sugirió ir en su auto, con las sirenas. Ed, sabiendo que perdería el tiempo si discutía, aceptó.

Ahora estaba Jim en el asiento del piloto, Ed en el de co-piloto, y Lee en el asiento trasero. Ninguno decía nada, simplemente miraban al frente, tratando de no pensar en lo mal que hoy estaba Oswald, en como no se dieron cuenta que él estaba de esa forma, diablos ni siquiera Ed se dio cuenta cuando lo estuvo cuidando en su casa. Pero no, este no era el momento de sentirse culpables. 

Llegaron al puente, Jim estacionó su auto y bajaron rápidamente. 

Los tres se miraron, no dijeron nada, solo se miraron, y luego al puente, tragando fuerte.

Ellos comenzaron a caminar, cada vez lo hacían más rápido, y sin darse cuenta, estaban corriendo.

Cuando llegaron al final, se volvieron a mirar.

“Él se habrá tirado" dijo Ed, y Jim asintió. Y como si estuvieran sincronizados, comenzaron a quitarse el saco. 

Jim se quitó lo zapatos, y luego su corbata, tirándola, Ed hizo lo mismo.

“Que van a hacer?”preguntó Lee, que hasta el momento, estaba callada.

“Lo buscaremos en el agua" dijo Jim.

Ella no respondió nada, y también se comenzó a quitar su largo abrigo azul.

“Qué haces?” preguntaron los dos casi al unísono al ver que la chica se quitaba sus zapatos altos.

“Creen que dejaré que solo ustedes lo busquen? Nunca lo hallaran, yo también lo buscaré” dijo seria. Ninguno dijo nada, al fin y al cabo tenía razón.

Cuando los tres estaban preparados, saltaron al agua, siendo golpeados por el agua helada.

Tan pronto como estaban en el agua, comenzaron en busca del pequeño hombre.

~~•~~

Oswald estaba en el asiento trasero junto a Lee. No había dicho ninguna palabra desde que lo sacaron del agua. 

Él miraba por la ventana, y Lee, lo miraba de reojo. Jim también miraba a Oswald por el espejo retrovisor. Él mafioso parecía estar en otra parte, como si no estuviera con ellos realmente.

Llegaron al departamento de Jim, ninguno podía discutir el hecho de que su lugar era el más seguro. Y no podían llevarlo a su mansión por razones obvias…

Jim le ofreció su baño, unas toallas y ropa nueva para que se cambiara Oswald, a todo esto, él seguía igual.

Ahora estaban los tres en la sala del comedor, tratando de pensar que harán a continuación con el. Ciertamente no podían dejarlo ir, pero tampoco podían retenerlo… Ni siquiera sabían porque lo habían salvado en mi primer lugar, sólo sabían que no podían dejarlo morir así, y que debían protegerlo, como si Oswald fuera un niño que necesita amor y ser cuidado por sus padres, que en cierta forma era así.

“No sé qué haremos con él” dijo Ed finalmente, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

“Por el momento, revisarlo para ver que no tenga ningún daño" dijo Lee, mirando a los dos chicos.

Jim se rascó su barbilla “Hay que hablar con él”

“Ahora no es el momento. Él sigue conmocionado, y lo último que necesitamos es atosigarlo y asustarlo" respondió Lee.

Ed iba a hablar, pero Oswald salió del baño. Estaba con una camisa que dejaba ver parte de su pecho, y unos pantalones que le quedaban algo grande. Su mirada estaba en el suelo.

“Estas mejor? Sientes frío?” pregunta Jim, acercándose cuidadosamente a él.

Oswald levantó su cabeza, y por primera vez los miró. Vio a los tres como si no entendiera.

“Por qué?” se escapó de sus labios. Su voz tan baja y frágil.

Ninguno dijo nada, no entendían lo que Oswald preguntaba.

“Por qué lo hicieron?”volvió a preguntar “Por qué tuvieron que sacarme del agua y traerme de vuelta!” gritó rompiendo en llanto. Los tres saltaron por el asombro, no creían que Oswald reaccionaría de esa manera.

“Yo… finalmente tuve el valor" miró sus manos que temblaban “Finalmente tuve el valor de hacer lo que tanto quería y ustedes tuvieron que arruinarlo!” les volvió a gritar.

“Oswald, te salvamos" dijo Ed, con el ceño fruncido.

Él otro lo miró con enojo, como si hubiera dicho la cosa más horrible.

“Salvarme?! Para qué?! Dime? Acaso no soportaste el hecho de que yo me mataría y tu no?! Querías hacerlo tu mismo?!” 

Lee trató de acercarse a él, pero este retrocedió, como si estuviera escapando.

“No entiendo. No entiendo porque lo han hecho. Acaso esto no es lo que todos querían?” miró a Jim y a Edward “Esto es lo que siempre quisieron! Que yo muera! Lo hice! Al fin lo hice! Finalmente pude sentirme en paz y ustedes… me arrebataron eso!” se dejó caer en el suelo quedando de rodillas. Sus manos tapaban su cara mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Lee estaba tan sorprendida, preocupada. Nunca había pensado ver a Oswald en esta situación. Llorando por haber sido salvado, llorando por no querer vivir más… y no le gustaba en nada.

“No quiero estar más aquí. Por qué no pueden hacerme este favor? Por qué no pueden dejarme? Tanto es el deseo por verme sufrir?” preguntó mirando a los tres desde el suelo. Ahora estaba sentando, con sus piernas a un costado, olvidando por completo el dolor de su tobillo malo.  
Volvió a tapar su cara con sus manos.

Ninguno dijo e hizo nada por un rato, hasta que la mujer alta se acercó lentamente. 

Ella se agachó a la altura del hombre que lloraba, y sin pensar en lo que hacía, lo rodeo con sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte. Oswald dejó caer sus brazos al costado, dejando que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de la morena. Él no dejó de llorar.

Luego, Jim fue el que se acercó y abrazó al hombre que aún seguía en los brazos de Lee. Seguido por Ed.

Ninguno de los tres hubiera pensado en su vida encontrarse abrazando al mafioso. Pero ninguno quería soltarlo, querían abrazarlo con tanta fuerza, como si cuando lo soltaran, el se iría para siempre…

Pasaron un buen rato así, hasta que Jim notó que probablemente esa no era una posición cómoda para Oswald. 

Ellos dejaron que Oswald descansara, ya que seguramente estaría muy cansado. Él estaba en la cama de Jim.

Ed tuvo que ir por nueva ropa para él mismo y Lee, también debía ir por la de Oswald, pero dejaron en claro que ninguno iría hasta que el hombre pueda estar medianamente bien.

Jim estaba estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, observando a Oswald dormir. 

Nunca antes había visto al mafioso tan pacífico, siempre que lo vio estaba enojado o triste, recuerda muy vagamente verlo feliz… 

Sin darse cuenta,comenzó a acariciar su mano, estaba fría todavía, pero no helada como todo su cuerpo al sacarlo del agua. Sus caricias subieron un poco a su brazo, donde levantó con cuidado la larga camisa, revelando así unas perfectas cortadas. Fue eso lo que hizo pensar a Jim si es que había intentado antes suicidarse.

Lee interrumpió en la habitación, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, encontrándose con Jim mirando los brazos de Oswald con el ceño fruncido.

“Supongo que ya las viste” dijo ella, adentrándose en la habitación con pasos lentos hasta la cómoda.

Jim sólo se movió un poco, pero no soltó el brazo de Oswald.

“Aún no puedo creer lo que pasó, es como si todo esto fuera… una película. Es tan extraño...Él, Oswald, el mismo Oswald que todos conocemos trató de matarse” dijo escuchando por primera vez sus palabras y sorprendiendose así mismo, como si recién se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La Dra dejó escapar un suspiro, y se sentó con sumo cuidado en la cama para tomar la otra mano de Oswald con delicadeza.

“Cuando choque con él luego de hablar con Ed, noté que algo malo pasaba. Estaba tan distinto a como siempre lo vi, tranquilo, pacífico” su pulgar acarició suavemente la mano del hombre en la cama “Y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de la máscara que siempre utiliza para no mostrar sus sentimientos” sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jim “Oswald ocultó todo, aunque pidió ayuda muchas veces… tuvimos que… tuvimos que esperar a que sucediera algo como esto para darnos cuenta de la realidad. Esta es la realidad”

~~~~°~~~~

Las cosas luego de aquel día habían cambiado completamente. Ed y Jim permitieron después de tanto que Oswald vuelva a su hogar, ya que no le gustaba tener que estar viviendo en el lugar de Jim, y en el de Ed, y a veces en el de Lee.

Ya que los dos hombres se volvieron muy sobreprotectores, acordaron que irían a visitarlo antes y después de sus trabajos. Ninguno había dejado su “oficio” Oswald luego de su recuperación de 4 meses, volvió a trabajar.

Victor Zsasz, también se había hecho muy amigo de Oswald. Aunque no lo dijeran, Zsasz siempre se preocupaba por él y cada que veía algo extraño, se lo decía a Lee, ya que ni Jim ni Ed le gustaba Victor, les disgustaba más la amistad de los dos que otra cosa.

Hoy, estaban haciendo una fiesta de Navidad en la mansión de Oswald. Él junto a Olga y Lee habían preparado la comida.

Habían muchos invitados, Bárbara, Butch, Bruce Wayne junto a su mayordomo Alfred. Selina, ETC.

Oswald estaba hablando con Bárbara, sonriendo y riendo como nunca. Desde lejos, Lee, Edward y Jim, lo miraban. Había veces en las que se preguntaban que hubiera pasado si no llegaban a tiempo… El mundo les había dado otra oportunidad a todos.

Oswald miró a los otros tres desde su lugar, y les sonrió alegre. Era feliz.


End file.
